Nothing But Darkness
by AmberDivine24
Summary: (I own nothing in this fan fiction except for Amber Marie Steadman and any other person you do not recognize. All credit goes to creators of all referenced songs & Hellsing and all quoted words from the anime.) At only 20, Amber has more secrets than most people have in her own life. But when the vampire, Alucard sees her killing a ghoul will all secrets be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting alone on the edge of a bridge, watching as the moon reflected on the water below her. It was a beautiful night in London, so honestly, how could she spend it indoors? Her C17 was strapped to her leg, blessed silver bullets in the ammo cartridge. Amber had been believing in vampires all of her life, even if her family shunned her for it, telling her she was insane. She had never told them how she knew they were real, but now that they were all dead, well she didn't really care anymore. How could she? Everyone had treated her like garbage, telling her to leave or they would put her in the insane asylum.

She grinned slightly as _Sound of Madness _by Shinedown started playing in her ear buds. It fit well with how she was feeling at the moment. Watching the streets, her eyes caught two glowing purple dots staring at her from a distance. Her grin returning once more, she lit the cigarette that was between her lips then flipped off the bridge. _Yes, tonight is a beautiful night._

With her foot catching onto the edge of the sidewalk, she pushed forward, sending herself into the alleyway and over the ghoul that was standing at the entrance. Once she caught herself on her feet, she pulled her gun from the holster on her leg, flipping the safety off. Grinning wider, she trained the barrel on the puppet's head and fired. She laughed quietly as she watched the body dissipate into dust. "Such an annoying pest brought onto this world by a worm." She laughed a little louder, flipping the safety back on her gun as the remains blew away with the wind.

Sighing as she holstered her gun, the 20 year old blew her bangs out of her face as she turned in the opposite direction of the street and began walking. It was just another night. She had been snuffing out these leaches, as she came across them, for a year and it was honestly beginning to bore her. They shuffled too slow and never paid attention to anything but the smell of blood.

"That was an impressive show, little human."

She spun on her heel, gun already out as she trained her barrel on the wall where she heard the voice come from. Glowing red eyes were staring back at her and even through the darkness she could see the sadistic white grin accompanied by them. "I never want to leave them on the streets. They are nothing but pests."

"I'd have to agree." A low laugh sounded through the alley as she watched a body melt out of the shadows. His feet came first and from what she could tell, he was wear large black, leather boots that went up to just below his knees. Next to appear were black clad legs and the beginnings of a red duster. As his torso melted together, she saw a black vest over a white shirt and a large red, loosely hanging bow around his neck. He was wearing a pair of white gloves with pentagrams surrounded by strange writing printed on the back of them. The rest of his arms came through and she could finally see the crimson duster completely. The head came last and she could see the large floppy, crimson fedora adorning his head and orange goggle sunglasses covering his eyes. Midnight black hair framed his pale face. He never removed his grin as he spoke again. "So, little human, where ever did you get the silver bullets?"

She smirked as her eyes raked his frame. "I stole a blessed cross from the Vatican and melted it down for the bullets to my Casull."

"Oh really? No wonder the priests are pissed." The large, pale man walked closer to her, pulling out his own gun. "Did you train yourself to move like that as well?"

"I did. My family shunned me for believing in vampires so I moved to London and began training on the rooftops." She grinned back at the pale man, watching him closely. He took one last step and was dwarfing her in a second.

"What is your name, little human?" Amber hesitated and he laughed lowly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I find you entertaining."

"Amber Marie Steadman. Now, what's yours?"

"I go by many names, but you may call me Alucard." His grin widened as he held his own gun out for her to see. It was a Casull, just like hers but much larger in size. She raised an eyebrow at the male that was towering over her. She wasn't afraid of him, she actually found him very intriguing. Flipping the safety on her gun, she slipped it back into her leg holster and grinned as she took a step back and bowed at him. She had realized what his name really should have spelt out immediately.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dracula." His grin fell a bit as she did a backwards flip and landed on the dumpster that was previously pressing into her back. "Or should I say, Vlad Tepes." She cocked her head to the side slightly as she grinned at him.

"So, you know my real name. Interesting. How do you know of it?" Alucard watched her quietly.

"I have been doing research on you since I was 10-years-old."

"And how old are you now, little human?"

"I am 20, Prince Dracul." She smirked as he tilted his own head slightly, still watching her.

"If you know so much about me, human, then why aren't you trying to kill me?" She grinned widely as she stared at the vampire.

"Because you have been my hero since the first time I heard your name. The scum on this Earth are the pathetic cockroaches that create ghouls to do their own bidding." She spit at the ground in disgust. "They are cheap imposters that hide behind the corpses they create because they know they can do nothing but drink the blood from living humans. They are a disgrace. You on the other hand. You are the only true vampire that I know of to date. You sold your place in heaven to get revenge on the people who almost destroyed you. You are the King and I show nothing but respect for you, Alucard."

He stared at Amber quietly for a few minutes then began to laugh. She smirked as she watched him, waiting for his next words. "You are truly intriguing, Amber."

"As are you, No-Life-King. But I shall have to speak to you again another day." She picked up a jagged piece of glass from the top of the dumpster and slammed it into her hand. Alucard raised an eyebrow as the girl began to let her blood pour on the ground for a moment, then jerked the glass back out. "If you ever wish to find me again, just follow the smell or the trail of my blood." She grinned at him widely before she pushed off the dumpster and flipped up onto the roof of the buildings above her. The Nosferatu grinned widely as he leaned down, licking up the blood she had purposely spilled for him and locked it the taste and smell into his memories. He was definitely going to see her again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber grinned as she sat in her kitchen, slowly dismantling and cleaning her C17. She had owned the gun for about 4 years now and it had never once let her down. It was her favorite toy. Smirking, she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply as he thought back to her night with the No-Life-King. He was everything she expected the 6 century old vampire to be like. Sadistic but extremely bored. She was kind of glad that he found her entertaining and she was sure that he would probably come to see her again, even though it had been three days since their first meeting. She cast her eyes down to her bandaged hand and balled it up into a fist. The pain didn't bother her. She was used to pain after getting it from an abusive step-father. Laughing to herself, she grinned as the memory of shoving a silver cross into his chest flooded through her mind. Vampires were in America as well and her precious step-father had become one their little puppets.

Sighing as she flipped on her radio, playing her Three Days Grace CD, then she laid her rebuilt gun back on the table and stood walking over to her fridge. She pulled out a Dr. Pepper and cracked it open, taking a sip before setting it down on the counter. _Animal I Have Become _started drifting through the room and she smiled as she began singing once it got to the words.

"_I can't escape this Hell, So many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me,  
no one will ever change this animal I have become,  
help be believe, it's not the real me.  
Somebody help me tame this animal~."_

She spun back around to her chair and slammed her mouth shut immediately, because a certain red clad vampire was sitting in her seat. She stared at the grin split face of Alucard for a moment then smirked. "Hello, Prince. I knew I'd see you again soon." She rubbed her bandaged hand lightly.

"I find that, a mere human who stole a blessed sliver cross from the Vatican and knows quite a bit about me, fairly entertaining." He picked up the girl's Casull and handled it carefully, spinning it in his hands to look at it from every angle. "Such an impressive gun you have here."

"That has been with me for four years. It is very precious to me."

"As I can see. You were cleaning it, weren't you?" Alucard grinned as he looked up at the smirking brunette.

"Yes I was. I had found another ghoul yesterday in an alley nearby. As I went to dispatch it, I had used my bloody hand to weld the Casull and had covered it in blood. It needed to be cleaned thoroughly." Her grin widened as she stared at the Nosferatu. He placed her gun back on the table and stood walking over to her. Amber's eyes had never left the Nosferatu as she pressed her back against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of the girl's head, leaning in close.

"So, little human. You know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you." Alucard smirked as he stared down the 20 year old.

"Yes, but why should I tell you anything about me?" She smirked as she slipped under his arm and walked back over to her drink, picking it up and taking a sip. Walking back over to the table, she grabbed her Casull and slipped in the back of her jeans. She then grabbed a cigarette, holding it between her lips, and lit it, inhaling deeply.

The Nosferatu watched the young girl, grinning widely. "Maybe you're right. I have another reason for coming here, as well."

"Oh really?" She smirked as she inhaled on her cigarette again. "And what might that be?"

"My master wishes to meet you." She raised an eyebrow at the No-Life-King. _His master?_ After she thought about it for a few minutes, she nodded and walked over to her front door, flipping the lock. When she turned back towards her kitchen, she saw that the Nosferatu had followed her into the living room, taking a seat on her only red couch. She grinned at the male, then took a seat beside him.

"If I didn't know that you could just phase us to where we needed to go, then I would have probably suggested that we walk." Alucard cackled as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Well then. I guess we should probably go." She watched as shadows wrapped around their forms, engulfing them into darkness. Once her feet landed on solid ground, she blinked and crouched to steady herself. The No-Life-King chuckled as he looked down at the female.

"Miss Steadman, I presume?"

Amber blinked as she stood, locking eyes with a woman. She had stark blonde hair that was parted in the middle and from what the 20 year old could tell, the woman was smoking from a cigar. The woman was also wearing a brown suit with a loose, red bow about her neck and had on a pair of silver rimmed glasses. Amber nodded at the woman quietly, watching as she snuffed out her cigar. "Miss Steadman, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing and I am the leader of the Hellsing Organization."

Amber blinked as she watched the woman, then smirked as she bowed deeply. "Van Hellsing's decendant? Very intriguing." Amber's eyes cast over to the Nosferatu. "Your master, I presume?" Alucard nodded, grinning wide as he took a seat in one of the winged back chairs in front of Integra's desk.

"Yes, he is my servant, Miss Steadman. Please take a seat." Amber walked over to second chair and sat down as she watched the blonde. Integra picked up a cream colored folder, flicking it open with the tip of her nail. Her eyes scanned the pages inside for a moment, then she handed the folder to Amber. She took it from the woman who was staring her down and flipped it open herself, surprised to see her own depressed looking picture on the front page. As she scanned the contents, Integra began to speak.

"Alucard told me what you did the other night, Miss Steadman, and frankly, I'm impressed. There are not many humans outside of the government that know that vampires and ghouls exist." Integra smirked as she locked her eyes on the 20 year old. "But, I can understand why you know about them. As you can see, I have had Walter do some research on you. It says in your file that a 911 call went out on your 16th birthday. When the police arrived where the call came from, they found a young girl, gripping a silver cross so tightly that it made her hand bleed. She was surrounded by piles of dust. When they asked the girl what happened, all she could say was that she knew they were real, that no one ever believed her. They tried to find the young girl's family to hand her over and saw that everyone had vanished. A special squad of FBI went to investigate the crime scene where the girl had been found and gained knowledge that the said young girl had dispatched 17 ghouls and their creator with the silver cross she had been carrying."

Amber stared off as she let the folder fall to the ground. Integra jumped slightly when the 20 year old jumped to her feet, slamming her hands onto Integra's desk. "My family never believed me when I told them vampires and ghouls were real! They picked on me and told me I was insane! They never trusted me! And that day when I came home to find out that my step-father had been turned into a ghoul? I ripped the blessed silver crucifix from my neck and slammed it straight into his god damn head!" Amber grinned as she looked between the vampire and the lady knight. "I thought he was the only one! But then my mother, my brother, my aunts and uncles, cousins, nieces and nephews began pouring out of all the rooms! ALL GHOULS! I went through each and every one of them. Slamming the cross into their hearts! They never cared about me! I was enjoying myself! I finally could have my revenge on those who were supposed to love me but shunned me! Then…that damn vampire walked out of the room upstairs. He just stood there, laughing at me. And because he was laughing…..he never saw me coming. I destroyed the fucking pest before he even had a chance to squeal like the pig he was."

Amber took a deep breath, glaring at the blonde in front of her as she reached her hand under her shirt and pulled out a large silver cross that hung across her neck. The end was sharpened down to a point and held around girl's neck by a leather cord. The vampire and the Lady Knight stared at the cross, then at the girl in silence as she took a seat back in the chair. Alucard started laughing lowly and Integra shot him a look.

"If you knew vampires were real and you seem to hate them so much, then why didn't you try to kill Alucard?" Integra watched the girl quietly as Amber pulled a cigarette from her case and lit it. After she inhaled she glanced up at the blonde.

"Because I know that Alucard is really Vladimir Dracul the 15th and I show nothing but respect for the King of all vampires. The vampires of this day and age are pathetic. Running around creating ghouls to do their own bidding because they are nothing but a bunch of pussies. It makes me sick. Alucard is the King. He is nothing like the others. He is what a true vampire is supposed to be." Integra raised an eyebrow at the girl then scoffed. Amber bared her teeth slightly. "I do not hate all vampires, just the ones who think that making ghouls to use as puppets is okay. But I really don't have to explain myself to you, do I?"

Amber let a low growl emit from her throat then she stood and started walking towards the door. She was made it halfway across the room when a pair of cold hands grabbed her shoulders gently, stopping her. Alucard leaned in whispering in her ear. "Little human, I think that you need to calm down and listen to what Integra has to say. Humor me." She glanced at the Nosferatu that was grinning back at her then rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She mumbled. Alucard released her shoulders and walked back over to the chair, taking a seat.

"Miss Steadman, please sit back down." Amber bared her teeth before she spun around and took her seat again. Integra watched her quietly for a moment then pulled out another cigar, lighting it. "Now that your temper-tantrum is over…." Amber slammed her hand into the side of Integra's desk, causing the wood to crack and buckle. The Lady Knight ignored the movement and continued. "I wish to offer you a job with the Hellsing Organization."

"What?" Amber stared at the blonde with her mouth hanging open slightly, she then immediately snapped it shut before speaking. "So I can be controlled by a knight who will do nothing but treat me like I'm trash?" Amber stood and walked around Integra's desk, smirking as she stood in front of the open window. "I think I will pass. It was a pleasure, Sir Integra." She flipped backwards, landing on the window sill then she grinned at the lady knight. "I'll show myself out." She tilted herself back and fell out the window. She did a flip and landed her feet on one of the statues adorning the manor then she pushed off and into the air. She landed on the ground, crouching to steady herself, then she turned to look up at the window she just came from. Integra and Alucard were watching her from behind the glass. Amber grinned as she waved goodbye to the knight and the vampire before shoving her hands in her pockets and walked down the paved path that led to the outside road.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nosferatu chuckled as he watched the human walk off the property. He couldn't believe how entertaining he found her. She stood up to his master, yet she never disgraced the lady knight. Alucard couldn't find it in himself to kill the human because he just found everything she did very amusing. Integra stared out the window a few minutes longer, then turned back to her desk.

"I'm surprised that the girl could bring such force with an injured hand." She smirked as she shook her head.

"I find the human very interesting. She seems to be just as strong-willed as you, Master." Alucard chuckled as he stood against the wall.

"You do not get to share opinions, Alucard." The Nosferatu grinned as he watched the knight sit down in her chair. "Go find the girl, servant. Convince her to come back. I do not wish to let such talent go to waste."

"Very well." The King grinned as he melted through the shadows and into the night.

* * *

Amber sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she stepped back into her house. It was the beginning of an annoying night. Quietly, she looked down at her bandaged hand. The blood had completely spilled over the wraps and was dripping to the ground. _Maybe I shouldn't have reacted so harshly. I could have worked beside the True Undead._ Walking towards her kitchen, she unraveled the soggy bandages and toss them in the trash. Her hand was dripping blood from the hole and she had a feeling it wouldn't stop for a while.

She started walking over to her kitchen sink when a white gloved hand shot out of the wall and gripped her wrist. She groaned from the pain that shot down her arm and sidestepped as Alucard phased through the wall. "God damn it, vampire. Let me go!"

He grinned down at her as he pulled her forward, wrapping his free arm around her waist, pulling her against his body and held her there. "And let all that delicious blood just rinse down the sink? I think not." His trademark grin split his face as he pulled her hand closer. His tongue darted out, lapping up the flow that ran down her hand. He grinned wider as he pressed the palm of her hand against his lips, shoving his tongue through the hole that opened on the other side. She let out a gasp then bared her teeth as the pain of the tender muscles coursed down her arm. He pulled his tongue out after twisting it in the wound and moved her hand away slowly.

She was panting and still gritting her teeth as she stared up at the Nosferatu. He chuckled as he pulled her tighter to him for a moment, then he let her go, giving the human a chance to step away. She stared down at her hand in silence. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but the pain coursing through it was excruciating. Her eyes jerked back up at the No-Life-King and narrowed into slits. _I can't believe he fucking did that. The nerve of him. _Her legs wobbled a bit and she gripped her wrist as she walked towards her bathroom. She needed her first aid kit. She was tired of staring at the gaping hole. As she reached up to pull the box off the top of her shelf, Alucard walked in behind her, rolling his sleeves up on his right arm. She had no idea he was in there with her until his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. He held his right arm in front of her and she could see that his wrist was bleeding from a gash the Nosferatu had created himself.

She stared at the wound quietly as Alucard leaned down brushing his lips against her ear. "Drink, little human. It will not hurt you, it will actually heal the hole in your hand. I can see your aura fading from lack of blood." She bit her lower lip and turned her head to the side as the smallest hint of a blush graced her cheeks. "Drink it now, Amber. Before I force it down your throat."

Her lips parted in a slight snarl then she grabbed his arm with both of her hands and led it to her mouth. She began drinking, slowly at first then with more eagerness. The No-Life-King let her drink for a few minutes, then he pulled his hand away, jerking his arm so his sleeve fell back over it. She opened her eyes slowly and grinned as a dribble of blood ran down her mouth. Her eyes moved to her hand and she watched as the hole quickly melded itself shut forming a large scar on both sides. Slowly, she turned to face Alucard who was staring down at her, smirking. He leaned down to her 5'6" stature and was about to lick the remaining blood from her face when her own tongue darted out and caught the blood on her chin.

"So let me ask you a question, Alucard."

"And what question would that be, little human?"

"Have _you _ever been bitten?" He raised an eyebrow at her, then just as he was about to answer, she lunged forward, mouth open wide, and latched her teeth against his skin. He groaned then laughed loudly as he lifted the small female off her feet, his arms around her waist.

"YES!" He cackled as the girl rubbed his skin between her canines. "Yes, that feels amazing! This is just what I needed!" She grinned then let his neck go and dropped out of his steel arms. He roared another laugh, throwing his head back. After he calmed down and shifted his head back to look at her, the vampire saw that she was no longer in the bathroom. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as she walked away from the room and into the kitchen. "Such an entertaining human."

She swung her hips to the sound of the music playing off her radio, grinning widely when she heard the soft foot falls of the Nosferatu coming towards her.

Alucard smirked as he spoke. "Now that our little game is over I must move to more pressing matters. My master wishes you to return to the Hellsing Manor with me."

"I would have to decline, Alucard. I do not wish to go back tonight." He smirked as he looked down at her, letting his orange goggles slide down the bridge of his nose slightly. "Another night."

The Nosferatu stared at the dancing female for a moment then nodded. "As you wish. I shall be back shortly, little human." She watched him melt through the wall, then sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. _Holy hell. I bit Alucard and he enjoyed it. Christ, what have I gotten myself into?_ She walked into her living room and flopped down on the couch, closing her eyes. She needed to rest now before the nightmares returned. Yawning, she sank into the darkness of her own mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard smirked as he stepped out of the shadows and into Integra's office. The lady knight was staring at the girl's photo in silence. He stood behind her quietly, waiting for her to speak.

"I cannot believe that this girl dispatched 17 ghouls and a vampire with nothing but a silver crucifix and it was her own entire family. Alucard, did you see the grin on that child's face when she said she enjoyed it?" Integra glanced through her hair at the red clad vampire.

"Yes, and I believe her fully. That girl is a very intriguing human, Master. She said she would try to come again on another night, though." Alucard shook his head as he was brought back to the girl's bite. He actually enjoyed the feel of her teeth on his neck. It had left him wanting more.

The lady knight sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Very well. You are dismissed for the rest of the night, Alucard."

"Until tomorrow, Master." He smirked then faded into the wall quietly.

After a few moments, he stepped out of the shadows and into the girl's house, baring fangs when he saw that the living room was in disarray. _Where is she?_ The Nosferatu sniffed the air as the most amazing blood scent blew through the open window. Growling lowly, he phased to where the smell was coming from and found his human leaning against the wall, holding onto her arm tightly. The No-Life-King snarled when he saw the piles of dust around the girl's body then he stepped out, walking over to where she was standing and placed a hand on her head.

"Little human…." Amber's eyes shifted over to the Nosferatu and she grinned. A gash of her face was covering parts of it in blood. "Let me see." The girl nodded and pulled her hand away. He snarled again when he saw the girl's own crucifix slammed into her arm and into the wall on the other side. Blood was pouring over it. _I can't touch it. _Alucard pulled off his duster and wrapped his hand in it a couple of times. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed the cross and jerked it out of her arm quickly. He listened as she stifled a scream and snarled again.

_If only I was here. I would have ripped their heads off._ He crouched down to her stature and grabbed her arm gently, pulling it to his mouth. He lapped up the free flowing blood, digging his tongue into the hole to seal the arteries and veins. Growling lowly when his canines extended, he rolled up his sleeve and bit his wrist waiting for the blood to flow before he pressed it to the girl's mouth.

She clamped down on it and drank heavily for a few seconds before pulling away. Alucard smirked as he looked down at the girl's arm. It sealed up completely in a minute's time and left a white scar across her skin. He then grabbed the sides of the girl's head gently and licked the blood off her face slowly. Once he finished cleaning her off, he ran his tongue along the gash to seal it up. After jerking his coat back on, the vampire slid his arms under the girl's body, lifting her off the ground. Carrying her back into the house. He noticed that she was gripping her cross and gun tightly, her eyes closed. "So what happened, little human?"

She cracked a single eyelid open and looked up at the Nosferatu. "I laid down on the couch to take a nap and forgot to lock my front door. 10 ghouls and a very pissed off vampire came in and attacked me. I sent them all to the grave but the vampire ripped my crucifix off my neck and slammed it into my arm before I pulled the trigger on his head. I thought vampires couldn't touch blessed silver." She mumbled, staring at the No-Life-King's chest.

"They can't. I don't understand how the vampire did that, unless his hands were wrapped up heavily." He looked down and smirked as the girl yawned, resting her head against his shoulder. She glanced up at him and smiled softly, which made his undead heart jump, before closing her eyes again, rubbing them with the back of her hands. "You need sleep, little human."

She nodded then pointed to the door over Alucard's shoulder. He nodded slightly then walked over to the wooden door before melting them both through it. He laid her down on the queen four poster bed and pulled the covers up and over the little human's body. She smiled as she watched him, then before he could step back, she caught his hand with hers and brought it to her lips, kissing the back of it.

"Thank you, King," she mumbled before letting her eyes slide closed and her hand fall back to the bed. Alucard stared at the girl for a moment then grinned. _Very interesting._ Once he found that she was asleep, he walked back into the girl's living room and picked up everything, placing it exactly where it was before. He then walked over and locked the girl's front and back doors. As he pulled the curtains shut in the 20 year olds house, he couldn't help but notice the feeling coming from his un-beating heart. He was starting to care for the girl that respected him so much.

* * *

Amber groaned as she cracked her eyes open. She was in complete darkness and couldn't see anything in her room except for a pair of crimson eyes watching her. She pulled her Casull from under the bed sheets and trained it right between the glowing orbs. "Who's there?"

"Ah, my little human, calm down. It's only me." She stared as the Nosferatu stood, walking around to the side of her bed.

"Hello, Alucard."

"Do you remember what happened, little human?" She shook her head slightly as she watched him sit down on the edge of the bed.

"No, the last thing I remember was hearing a crash in my kitchen. I got up and went to see what it was then…everything's a blur." Alucard smirked as he watched her, pulling his fedora and glasses off, shaking his hair out of his face.

"You killed 10 ghouls and vampire last night. You said that the vampire shoved your cross into your arm. I found you pinned against the wall with it." Amber bared her little human canines as she stared at the bed, rubbing her arm slightly. _Ten ghouls and their master? So close but not quite there._ She grinned, turning her face to the King.

"That sounds like me. Too bad. I was trying to beat my score on my family's death count." She laughed lowly then fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Child, you are a sick bastard. I love it. It's hard to find anyone who is as insane as I am." Alucard's grin split his face as he stared down at the female. He then chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "So little human. Are you going to accept my master's offer?"

Amber smirked as she glanced at the Nosferatu. "Yes. If only it means I get to fight your side until my end."

The King laughed as he threw his head back slightly. "I will make sure you do, girl."

"Good." She pulled her Droid from her pocket and glanced at the time. "Its 8:48am, King. Shouldn't you be in your coffin by now?"

The Nosferatu grinned as he stood, turning himself as he did so. "Yes, I guess I should. Goodnight, little human. I shall return this evening." She watched as the vampire stepped into the darkness, vanishing from sight.

Rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, Amber grabbed the pack of cigarettes from the table and pulled one out with her lips. After lighting it, the girl rose from her bed and walked over to her dresser, pulling out her jeans, black T-shirt and undergarments. The 20 year old then walked into her bathroom and started the hot water. She had noticed the dry blood covering her clothes and body and it made her sick. Taking about thirty minutes, she finished up and dressed quickly, pulling her semi long black trench coat off the hanger. She wrapped her holster around her thigh and slipped the Casull in it after blow-drying and straightening her hair. The human then pulled on her coat and walked over to the front door. She was in a hunting mood today and any vampire or ghoul that crossed her path would be very unlucky, indeed.

* * *

**Ok! So I have posted four chapters so far. People seem to like it so far but I need reviews. Please! Also! I have 5 more chapters ready! Should I post them now or wait until later? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

_She laughed manically as she slammed the crucifix into her cousin's head, watching as the body turned to dust. Grinning, covered in blood and guts, she stared at herself in the mirror. She had never had this much fun in her entire life. Everything shifted then and she was alone in complete darkness, nothing in her hands and thousands of glowing red eyes staring at her. Hands reached out, grabbing her and began trying to pull her apart. Her eyes widened as she felt her bones twisting and breaking from the shear force._

Amber screamed as she sat up in bed, holding her hand over her heart. The nightmare was the same as always. Hands tearing her apart. She had been having the dream since she was 5 years old. The only new twist was her sweet 16.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and looked at her Droid. It was 4:38 pm. Alucard wouldn't show up for another 5 hours. Smirking, she got dressed, strapping her holster on last as usual and walked into the kitchen. It had been 2 weeks since she had met Alucard, Integra, and Walter Dornez and she had to say, it was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had been training with Alucard every night, fighting at the gym in the manor. She could never bring him down, of course, but he always congratulated her on a new move she would learn. She smirked as she remembered the first thing the King said when they stepped onto the mat.

"_Don't hold back on anything. Your bullets in your Casull and your crucifix are both just regular metal. You can hit me with all your strength. I won't be bothered by it." _They had switched her regular items just before the practice.

And she didn't hold back. She fought him, tooth and nail, every night for the last couple of weeks until her crucifix had been crushed by him and the ammo in her cartridges were depleted. Laughing to herself quietly, she pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled deeply. It had been a perfect couple of weeks. She flipped on her radio as she walked into her kitchen, then cracked open a pop from her fridge and sat on the edge of her counter. She had been waiting for this night since she first met Alucard.

They were going on a mission tonight, and she could feel her blood already pumping in anticipation. Sighing, she loaded her Casull with her metal bullets and grabbed her mp3 player before walking over to her basement door and pushing it open. She climbed down the steep, ill placed steps after slamming the door behind her. The 20 year old grinned once she got to the bottom. She had built a shooting range under her little home and had been doing practice down there ever since.

She clasped the no sound earmuffs on over her ear buds, which were already in place, then she pulled out her Casull and began firing. She grinned as she watched the statue's head blast to pieces and aimed for the chest, still firing rounds. Amber continued for a few hours, setting up statues and destroying them, until the No-Life-King stepped through her basement wall. She fired a couple of rounds into his chest before she even realized what she was shooting at. Grinning, she pulled her gun back and watched him as she pulled off the earmuffs.

"Very good, Amber. Right for the heart." He grinned as he walked closer to her, pulling off his glasses. "I see you already took off the head."

"Head first, heart second." She grinned back up at the Nosferatu as she flipped her safety back on her gun, holstering it.

"You are ready for tonight. I can't wait to see you in full action." Amber smirked as she set the earmuffs on the table and grabbed her ammo cartridge bag. Waving a finger at Alucard, she started back up her stairs.

"Yeah, well you are who I want to see. To get to watch you move? It's a dream come true." She pulled open the door at the top of the stairs and stepped back up into the kitchen. Looking around, she stepped over to the counter and grabbed her pop. It was flat, but she didn't mind. She took a long swig from it, watching Alucard as he walked over to her kitchen chair and sat down. _He moves with such grace,_ she thought to herself, _just like the King he is. _She wasn't surprised. He was Vladimir Dracul, after all. Vladimir Dracul the 15th, Vlad Tepes, Dracula. He had so many names, but she knew he didn't care for any of them. They were just words to the vampire. Grinning, she shook her head, bringing her mind back to the here and now.

"To watch me move? You are so interesting, little human." Alucard smirked at her as he pulled off his fedora and set it on the table. The 20 year old smiled as she lifted herself onto the top of the counter, sitting at the edge. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes as she swung her legs slightly.

"Please. Interesting? I think not. _You_ on the other hand. I have so many questions I want to ask you." She lit the cigarette that she had placed between her teeth, smiling at the Nosferatu.

"Oh really? Well…I will grant you one question for now then." Alucard stared at the female through his midnight black hair, his lips turning up in a smirk.

"Really? Hmm…Did you really drink the blood of your enemies when you were a human?" She smirked as she watched him behind the smoke of her cigarette. Alucard grinned as he shook his head.

"That is your question? Very well. Yes, I did. I enjoyed the taste of blood even in my human years and watching the fear and disgust on my dying enemy's face as I sipped their blood from a wine cup brought me nothing but the upmost pleasure." His grin widened even more as he stood from the kitchen chair and walked over to Amber, standing right in front of her, mere inches away from her body.

She smirked as she looked up into the red clad vampire's face. She could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth and it excited her. He was sadistic and cruel, tittering between sanity and madness. He blurred the lines between the two states of the mind so much that Amber couldn't believe how controlled and calm he acted most of the time. Alucard reached out, taking the 20 year olds left hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a kiss on the white scar that covered the top of it. Her cheeks flushed the palest of pink and she shoved him back with her free hand before jumping off the counter. She wasn't used to that kind of contact.

"So where are we going to fight tonight, Alucard?" She grabbed her belt off the coat hanger and started slipping it through the loops, then she grabbed her ammo bag and slipped it onto the belt before clasping it around her waist line.

"South District of London. Quite a few ghouls were spotted there." Amber grinned as she slid a fresh silver ammo clip into her gun then she turned and faced him.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Amber sighed as she looked out the window of Integra's limousine, Breaking Benjamin blasting in her ears. They were getting close to the South District of London and she could feel her adrenaline singing through her veins. When the car finally stopped, Amber looked over at the lady knight who nodded at her. Nodding back, she opened the car door and stepped out into the cool night air. She took a deep breath and smirked. This was perfect. She walked into the nearest alley and looked around as she pulled her C17 from the leg holster. After a moment of standing in the alley, she pulled her headphones out and wrapped them around her neck.

It was unbelievably quiet to Amber. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. She heard the scurrying of a mouse in the dumpster nearby, the sound of a car alarm going off in the distance, and… She heard it then. The shuffling of ill placed footsteps on gravel, just around the corner. Grinning wide, she opened her eyes and took off running to the corner, sliding around it. There were at least 13 ghouls standing in front of her, which made her skid to a stop and stare at them for a second. A grin split her face as she trained her barrel on the head of the center puppet and pulled the trigger. It sprayed guts and brain matter all over the other ghouls as it exploded and the 20 year old just grinned wider as fired on the next one. The ghouls started after her then, shuffling forward, arms out and ready to grab. Laughing loudly, she ran towards them then flipped up into the air while simultaneously firing three more rounds into three more decomposing heads. Once she was over the mini mob, she caught her foot on the edge of the wall and pushed hard, sending her body up the emergency escape ladder that was above her head. Grabbing onto the first bar her fingertips touched, she braced herself for the impact of the wall.

After she slammed into it, she swung in the air for a moment slowly, luckily high enough that the ghouls couldn't reach her. Laughing quietly, she aimed at the shuffling bodies below her and started pulling the trigger again. Quickly and efficiently, she sent the last of the ghouls to the ground with nothing left but piles of dust below her. She stared down at the bodies for a moment and smirked before letting go of the bar and dropping to the ground. She caught herself on the balls of her feet and crouched to steady herself. _That was too easy_. She flipped her safety back on her gun, holstering it as she stood up and started towards the exit of the alley. She made it about 5 feet when something slammed into her back, sending her sprawling, face first, on the ground. Then she was blinded by flood lights.

* * *

**Alright! So chapter 5! What did you think? Very interesting end. Sorry about having no Alucard fighting scene but I'm sure you guys will enjoy the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alucard grinned wide as he sent his hand through the heart of the master vampire. His eyes went wide with glee as he listened to the agonizing scream of his opponent. Another soul to add to his collection. He watched as the body spun into dust then sucked up into his hand. "Perfect…Now to find Amber."

The Nosferatu slipping his gun back in his jacket and turned away from the piles of dust around him. He sniffed the air trying to catch the human's scent. When he did, his eyes grew wide in shock. He could smell sweet blood and fear radiating from his human. Growling, he stepped into the shadows to try and pinpoint her location.

* * *

Amber growled, her breathing ragged as she tried to fight the human hands that held her down. "No! LET ME GO!" She managed to get her arm free and slammed her fist into the nearest cops face. Rolling onto her back in that moment, she caught the other cop by surprise and slammed her foot into his chest, sending him into the air then onto his back. Quickly, she flipped herself up to her feet and took off running. Catching her foot on the cinderblock that was against the wall, she pushed herself back up to the escape ladder. Using all of her strength, she pulled herself up and climbed up to the roof. Just as she hopped over the edge, she was blinded by another spot light from a helicopter. Growling low, she took off running across the roof tops.

* * *

The No-Life-King stared up at the sky in shock as he watched his human jumped between the gaps on the roof tops, landing on the other side. _What's happening?_ His ear twitched as he heard footsteps coming closer. Turning to the sound, he came face to face with a SWAT team of the London police force. They crouched and took aim at Alucard as he stepped forward.

The Nosferatu grinned as he watched them. "Hello, dogs."

"Get on your knees!" The leader screamed. Alucard could see he was shaking slightly and it only made the No-Life-King grin wider. He took another step forward, waiting for their next move. "I said get on your knees!" The vampire reached into his coat, ready to pull out his Casull. "Fire!"

* * *

Amber froze on the spot when she heard the gunfire. At first, she thought it was coming from the helicopter behind her. It _was_ coming from behind her, but not from the sky. Spinning on her heel, she took off running back to the alley way she just jumped over. Quickly, she slid to a stop at the edge of the rooftop and looked down over the edge just as the barrels of the cops guns emptied. Amber nearly screamed at what she saw once the dust settled. Alucard was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, torn to bits from the hail fire of bullets. She stared down at her Nosferatu, reaching for her own gun. Tears were flooding her eyes as she flipped the safety. She was ready to kill them all.

Just as she aimed the barrel for the center cop's head, she heard a voice in the distance. It was a laugh, so sadistic to the core that it sent a shiver down her spine. Her eyes shifted back to the No-Life-King and she gasped. Blood red eyes were staring back up at her, the sadistic white grin glowing in the dark. Black and crimson were flowing back into the Nosferatu's body, seeping into every hole. She heard the unison gasps of the cops down below just as Alucard's body melted into a dark mass that slowly lifted itself into the air.

"That was a good try, dogs. But it takes a man to kill a monster." Alucard's words echoed through the alley and he reformed just perfect as ever. His black hair shifted and swirled around his face like writhing snakes. Amber couldn't help but grin. Of course regular bullets wouldn't kill the King.

She watched in horror and awe as the Nosferatu stepped towards them, pulling the Jackal out of his coat. He aimed his barrel on the leader's head and fired, blowing brain matter and skull all over the other cops. They stumbled backwards, screaming as they tried to fire on Alucard again. The 20 year old could only stare as the No-Life-King tore through the little huddle in five minutes flat, leaving nothing but bloody, shredded corpses in his wake. When he finally finished draining the last one, he went through and put a bullet in each and every one of the corpse's hearts. Amber grinned widely and shifted herself, placing her foot on the building ledge, ready to jump down and meet her hero when a gunshot range out again. This time, it was behind her.

* * *

Alucard's head shot up when he heard the gunshot go off above his head. His eyes widened and his grin fell when he saw blood raining down towards him, along with a body falling off the rooftop. The smell of the blood was so heavenly that he knew it could only be his human. Running forward, the Nosferatu jumped, catching Amber quickly before she hit the ground. He landed on his feet and stood straight as he looked down at the 20 year old. There was a hole going through her left shoulder and it was pouring more blood by the second. Growling low, he crouched down so he was on one knee and held Amber close, trying not squeeze her injured shoulder.

"Hold on, little human, I've got you." The Nosferatu leaned in, lapping up the blood pour, then he tore open his wrist and pressed it to the girl's mouth. His eyes locked with crystal blue and hazel ones that were blurry with tears. Growling again, he pressed his wrist to her mouth a little harder, forcing her to drink the blood. She stared at the vampire for a moment longer than began drinking heavily from the No-Life-King's body. Alucard watched as the muscles and tendons in her arms sewed themselves back together, then the skin grew back sealing into a large purple scar. He pulled his wrist away from her slowly, letting his wound close up then he ran his hand against the girl's shoulder. The bone was shattered from the shot, from what he could feel, and what wasn't shattered was probably cracked or broken.

He stopped checking the 20 year old when he felt a small hand grip his vest. Looking back up into blue and hazel eyes, he saw that her tears were still flowing. He watched as her mouth moved but nothing came out. She was probably in shock from the blood loss.

"Shush, little human." He placed the palm of his hand against her neck and cheek gently, slowly rubbing his thumb under her eyelid. "I have you. You are going to be alright. You are safe now."

"D-D-Don't leave me…please." Amber finally stuttered, watching him with half-closed eyes.

His eyes widened a bit, then expression softened as he slid his other arm beneath her legs and lifted her up, bridal style. "I will never leave you, Amber. I will be by your side forever." He smiled down at her softly, willing his black shadows to slowly wrap around their forms.

A small, genuine smile graced her own pale red lips and it made his undead heart jolt. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against Amber's and smirked saying one more thing to the human before the shadows engulfed them both.

"You are mine, Amber Marie Steadman."

* * *

**Interesting? Yes? No? Please tell me if I have fucked up anything in my story. I am going to be honest. I'm a newbie at writing fanfictions but I am having a lot of fun with this one. Needing reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

_She was sitting under a large oak tree, staring up at the deep blue sky in silence. She had no idea why she was there, though. Amber stood and walked over to the lake that was nearby and looked down at her reflection in the cool, calm water. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that covered her down to her ankles. The material was loose and felt like silk on her hands. It moved with the wind, waving by her side softly. Her hair was down and wavy, floating around her face. A single white rose was tucked behind her ear._

_She looked around to see if she was alone when she saw a tall, dark figure standing in the distance. Smiling, she began walking over to the figure. When she was close enough, she looked up and locked eyes with Alucard. He smiled at her and reached his hand out to take hers. He was wearing full body armor, his midnight black hair was long and flowed around his face. He had a mustache and the beginnings of a beard. And the eyes that looked at her were soft and gentle. Amber had a feeling she was looking at Alucard when he Vladimir Dracul._

_Amber smiled at him as she took his hand. As soon as they touched, an electric shock went through her skin. Not a bad one, but one that made her want to move closer to the vampire and never let him go. He smiled at her softly as he pulled her up the hill the rest of the way. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his._

"_Alucard." Her cheeks turned a deep red as she looked up at the vampire._

"_Yes, my love?" His voice was thick with a Romanian accent. She stared at him for a moment, unable to say anything, then turned her face down to stare at the ground._

"_I forgot what I was going to say." The vampire laughed, not his usual sadistic one, but a warm, full laugh that made Amber's heart melt._

"_That is fine, my dear." He placed his hand under her chin and turned her face back up to meet his, then he leaned in closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You smell so sweet, my love. Like roses picked on a full moon." _

_Amber's cheeks turned a deep red as she closed her eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Alucard. Which is hard to believe seeing as I thought I couldn't feel anything at all."_

_He laughed again, which made Amber crack her eyes open. "Do not worry, my little human. I do believe that I am falling for you as well." He smiled then stepped back, looking the 20 year old up and down slowly. "I know for a fact that I will keep this image of you locked in my memories." He smiled softly at her again. "It is time for you to wake up now, my dear."_

* * *

Amber cracked her eyes open and groaned as a bright light flooded her sight. She started to reach up with her left hand to rub her eyes and nearly screamed as a sharp pain flooded down her arm. Looking down, she saw that her arm was in a sling, her shoulder was bandaged and bloody. She tried to remember what happened as she held her forehead with her right hand. _Oh yeah. Some fucking asshole shot me in the shoulder when I was watching Alucard. _Groaning again, she looked around the room. It was a hospital room from the looks of it. The only thing that threw it off was the black curtains that covered the windows.

She sighed and looked to the right. An IV was taped to her arm, giving her blood. O positive. Well, she had always wondered what her blood type was. She sighed and rested her head back on the pillows before using the bed control to lift herself up into a sitting position. After she was satisfied that she was high enough, grabbed her Droid from the table that was sitting beside her. Quietly, she unlocked it and pulled up Integra's office number, then hit send. It rang twice before a very familiar British voice spoke on the other end. "Hello, this is Integra."

"I thought that you might want to know that I was awake, Sir Integra." The 20 year old smiled as she heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Good to hear from you, Miss Steadman. Walter, Alucard, and I…" She paused and Amber watched as the vampire walked through the wall in front of her. "Well Walter and I will be down shortly."

Amber grinned at the vampire since she couldn't wave. "I'll see you soon, Sir." She hit the end button and set her phone back on the table before looking at the Nosferatu. He walked over to her side and smirked.

"It's good to see that you are awake, little human." She smiled at him, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Well…I don't heal like you do."

Alucard grinned and he rolled his sleeve up, biting his wrist. "You're about to. This will heal the cuts the doctors had to make when they fixed your shattered shoulder." She stared at the blood that was pooling up and bit her lower lip.

"Alucard. Don't you think that I have drank quite a bit of your blood already?" The vampire stared at her for a minute then smirked.

"Maybe you are right. But you seem to be getting injured quite a bit." He grinned down at her, holding his wrist closer. She rolled her eyes at the vampire then grabbed his wrist, wrapping her lips around the blood, then she took a long gulp of it. After she swallowed, she grinned and ran her tongue along his wrist before she let it go.

The vampire stared at her for a moment then grinned again as he pushed his sleeve back down. They both heard the door knob twist and Alucard stepped back, leaning against the wall. Integra and Walter stepped into the room and walked over to the end of the bed and looked at Amber.

"Miss Steadman. Now that you are awake, I would like a full debriefing of what happened the other night." Amber stared at bed for a moment, ready to give Integra the full details when she held her finger up and looked at the knight.

"Wait…..Did you just say 'the other night'? How long have I been out?" Walter stepped up this time, laying a pile of clothes on the bed as he began speaking.

"You have been unconscious for a solid week now." Amber's mouth dropped open for a moment as she stared between the three of them. Alucard stepped over to the 20 year old and placed his fingers under her chin and pushed her jaw up, closing her mouth. She blinked and looked up at him.

"A-A week?" He nodded at her, smirking as he dropped his hand to his side. "That's bullshit! It was just a gunshot wound!"

They all stared at her in silence and she growled lowly. Looking down at her arm, she grabbed the IV in her arm and ripped it out, throwing it to the side. A small gash formed in her arm and then sewed itself shut quickly. Integra and Walter gasped, staring at her. She met their eyes then grinned wide. They didn't know what Alucard was doing.

She watched them for a moment, then she grabbed her clothes off the bed and swung her legs over the side. No one stopped her as she stood and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Once she was in the room, she pulled off the arm sling and threw it to the side before looking at her shoulder. The bandages were wrapped around her chest and arm and she sighed before she unwrapped it, throwing the bandages in the trash. She still felt a slight pain when she moved it and it just irritated her more.

She grabbed the clothes that Walter had brought her and looked at them. A red, low cut V-neck tee shirt, black skinny jeans, and black knee high boot heels. She grinned and pulled the outfit on after slipping into her fresh undergarments. Her hair felt freshly washed and soft so she left it down and parted it to the side. Finally, she grabbed her gun, leg holster, belt, and ammo bag off the shelf that was in the bathroom. Apparently, Integra had told them to leave in there for her. She strapped on the holster, belt, and ammo bag quickly, then jerked on her coat. She stared at herself in the mirror, sighing softly. At least she didn't look like a mess.

Something shining in the reflection caught her eye. Looking up, she saw Alucard's hand sticking out of the wall, gripping a leather cord with a silver cross hanging from it. She grinned and turned around, ready to reach out and take it, then thought about it for a moment and instead grabbed the vampire's wrist and pulled him through the wall completely. He grinned as he stepped into the small space and looked down at her. She smirked back at him as he slipped the leather cord over her head, letting it drop around her neck. She flipped her hair out from under it and stepped back, looking up at him.

"So, I'm yours?" She watched him as she leaned against the sink behind her.

"You remember me saying that?" He pulled off his sunglasses and stuck them inside his jacket, then moved so he was standing in front of her.

"Yes, I do. It was as clear to me then as you are talking to me now." Alucard reached out and grabbed her chin with his thumb and finger, turning her face up to meet his as he leaned down, moving his face closer to hers. She blinked, watching him, her cheeks turning a dark red. "I want to hear you say it again."

He grinned down at her as glowing crimson met blue and hazel. "You are mine, Amber. I am never going to leave your side or let you go. My blood courses through your veins and yours runs through me. You will never belong to anyone else. Do you understand this?"

She nodded slowly, biting the corner of her lower lip. "Yes, I understand."

He grinned and let her go, stepping back over to the door. "Good. Now go out there and tell Integra what happened."

"Yes, Alucard." He stepped through the wall and she ran her fingers through her hair sighing. She walked over to the door, placing her hand on the knob and twisted, pushing the door open. This was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Amber sighed as she walked the grounds of the Hellsing mansion. One week had passed since she woke up in the hospital room. It was raining, but she didn't care. It cleared her mind, giving her free room to think. Something about Alucard saying she was his started a fire in her gut. It made her happy. Which was a new feeling for the 20 year old. She hadn't felt happiness since she was four. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her face, her clothes were still dry though, thanks to her trench coat. She stared up at the sky, sighing. Integra told her that she could go back to her house today. The cops had been staking out her place for the past week until Walter told the Queen what happened. She sent a direct message to the police force chief commanders, telling them to back off and that Amber was working for an elite part of the government.

She looked around quietly before heading to the main gate. She had a feeling that if she didn't go now then she wouldn't have the courage to go later. She was staring at the gate when her vision flooded with red. Blinking, she saw that it was red leather, so she pushed it up off her eyes and looked out from under it. Alucard smirked down at her, staring through his goggle sunglasses.

"Hello, little human."

"Hello, Alucard. How are you?" She smiled up at him, then started taking off his fedora to give back to him. He placed his hand back on top of the hat, holding it in place.

"I'm fine. What are you doing out here in the rain?" Alucard eyed her as if saying _keep it on_ with his crimson orbs.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "I was going home. I need to see how trashed it is."

"You weren't going alone, were you?"

"Um….yeah I was, actually."

"I am coming with you." Alucard wrapped an arm around the 20 year olds waist, grinning.

"What? No! You're supposed to be in bed, anyways." She tried to pull herself away from the vampire, but to no avail. "Fine, just phase us to my place then."

"As you wish." Black shadows wrapped around their bodies and it caused Amber to blink. Her feet hit solid ground and she opened her eyes, looking around quietly. Her house looked perfectly fine, everything in order. "There are bugs in your house."

She blinked and watched Alucard as he stepped over to a painting that was hanging in her living room. Reaching behind it, the vampire jerked his wrist then pulled out a small black cord with a little box attached to the end of it. "Those fuckers."

"Would you like me to destroy them?" Alucard, crushed the box between his fingers as he watched her.

"Yes, please. Destroy every wire and camera the police placed in here." She watched as Alucard's hair begin to writhe, then snake out and search her entire house. After about 5 minutes, a small pile of wires was dropped in front of her feet. Looking up at the vampire who grinned at her, she smirked as she brought her foot down on the little black boxes. When she was satisfied that they were destroyed, she motioned for Alucard to finish. Alucard whistled and a black dog with 8 eyes stepped out of the shadows and walked over, grabbing the wires in his maw before he swallowed them whole.

Amber stared at the dog for a moment, "Who is that?"

"Baskerville." Alucard grinned as he patted the dog's head when it came closer.

"Wait….You mean the hellhound of Baskerville? That's amazing." She pulled off the vampire's fedora and walked over to him. "Is he…your familiar?"

"He lives inside of me. So yes. He is my familiar." Amber reached out to pet the dog's head and smiled when Baskerville nuzzled his snout into her hand. "He seems to like you. That's good."

Amber smiled at Alucard then motioned for him to lean down. Once he had moved down to her height she placed his fedora back on his head and stepped back. "I don't think I look good in your hat, vampire."

He chuckled as he sent Baskerville away. "Yes, well, that is your opinion."

Amber rolled her eyes then stepped into her kitchen, flipping on her radio as she walked past it. "Oh yeah?" She turned to her cabinet and pulled it open, grabbing a pack of cigarettes. Spinning back to the vampire, she opened the pack slowly, watching as a pile of mail slipped through the opening on her front door. Next was the sound of a knock, which made the vampire turn to face the door as well. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair as she walked around him, lighting the cigarette in her mouth as she pulled open the front door. A young boy in a postal uniform stood there, holding onto a medium sized package.

"Amber Steadman?"

She eyed the boy and nodded. "Yes?" She pulled her trench coat back slightly so he could see the gun strapped to her leg. She was sure the 6 foot vampire that was not too far behind her was intimidating enough.

"I-I have a package for you." He held out a clipboard quietly and Amber smirked as she took it from his trembling hand. "If you could just sign on the dotted line." Her hand moved quickly across the paper then she tossed it back at the boy before snatching the package out of his hand and threw it behind herself towards the Nosferatu. He caught it quickly and brought it to his side.

"Make sure there aren't any explosives please." She glanced over her shoulder at him then looked back at the boy. "Thank you for the service, boy. Now goodbye." She slammed the door in his face and locked it before turning back to the vampire. "Scaring people is so much fun."

"I couldn't agree with you more. There are no explosives, though." The vampire tossed the box back to her. She caught it quickly and ripped off the packing tape.

"Hey! This could be my latest Kuroshitsuji manga." She reached inside the box and pulled out a book that was wrapped in packing paper and an envelope that was taped to it.

"What is Kuroshitsuji?" Alucard leaned against the wall watching the young female as she tore open the envelope with her teeth and pulled out a letter. She dropped the box on the floor and two more things fell out of it, but Amber was too busy reading the letter to notice.

"It translates from Japanese to 'Black Butler'. It's about a boy who sold his soul to a demon in return for getting revenge on the people who killed his parents." Amber continued reading as Alucard walked over and picked up the two additional envelopes that fell out of the box. "What the fuck?"

"What is it, Amber?" Alucard looked over the 20 year olds shoulder to read the paper.

_Dearest Amber,_

_If you are reading this letter then it has been sent to inform you of my passing. I know that we never met in life but I wish to let you know that I was always watching you from afar and I will continue to watch you closely in death. You have grown up into a beautiful young woman and I couldn't be more proud of the profession you have chosen. It is quite obvious that the genes of your great ancestors course strongly through your blood. You must be gifted with the sight to have known that your childhood doctor was a vampire. You also did extremely well when you dispatched your family of ghouls, and the vampire that created them, on your 16__th__ birthday with the gift I sent you. Of course you know what I am talking about. The silver cross that is still probably hanging around your neck as you read this letter. But, I must move to more pressing matters. You are the last survivor of the Cross bloodline, so everything that was in my possession must now fall to you. I have enclosed in this package a copy of my will, my personal journal, and 2 tickets for Atlanta, Georgia. You must return as quickly as possible. My dearest daughter, I loved you so much in life. I just wish I could have said it to you in person and let you know of your true family heritage. My journal will explain everything you need to know, my child._

_With my deepest love,  
your father,  
Blake Cross_

Amber let the paper slip through her fingers and fall to floor. She stood there, shaking as she held her hand over her chest. Alucard stepped closer to her, slowly reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder when the 20 year old began laughing lowly. He stopped his hand as he narrowed his eyes, watching her curiously. Her laugh grew louder, then she threw her head back and screamed grabbing the sides of her head. The vampire's eyes widened when he saw bloody tears running down the girl's face and he quickly stepped in front of the 20 year old, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"Amber! AMBER! Snap out of it! You have to hold it together!" The screaming slowly died off and she dropped her head forward, panting heavily. Amber's mind was reeling. How could she hold it together when she just found out that she had just lost her real father and never got a chance to see him? Her bloody tears continued to roll as the vampire slowly led her to the red couch, sitting her down on it. She stared at the ground in silence, lost in the shock of her new discoveries, as Alucard picked everything up off the ground and set it on the coffee table in front of her. Finally, the vampire sat down beside her and grabbed her waist, lifting her up and sitting her on his lap sideways. He then wrapped his arms around the blue eyed female's body and held her against his chest. Amber began to sob violently into the vampire chest, gripping his vest as she buried her face in his hair and neck. She didn't stop crying until she fell asleep in the Nosferatu's arms.

* * *

**Well, well. Shocking new twist of events isn't it? Hope you guys loved reading it as much as I loved writing this chapter. I knew it was time to bring what was left of her family into the picture. Well. Posts reviews people! I love hearing from you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Amber pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail then stared at herself in the mirror. Her bangs covered most of her left eye. She was leaving for Georgia today with Alucard and she wanted to look her best. Well, her best by her standards. Her outfit was simple. A blood red, long sleeved, button-up hanging over a black tank-top, medium blue skinny jeans, and the black boot heels that Walter brought her. She was nervous about what was going to happen when they landed. Amber hadn't been to Georgia since she was a baby. Michelle had run away to Virginia with her and Kenny to escape something. Amber was starting to wonder if it had anything to do with Blake.

Sighing, she stepped out of the bathroom and looked around, smiling when her eyes landed on her vampire. He was wearing a black suit over a red button-up and a black tie. He had changed his hair to look the part as well. Black and long enough that it went down to his waist. He was still wearing his orange goggle sunglasses. Looking back at her, he smiled stepping closer.

"I must say, you look ravishing in my trademark colors." Her cheeks flushed and she looked to the side. She heard a soft chuckle and a white gloved hand reached out and cupped her cheek, turning her face back to his. "And that red on your cheeks makes you look even more beautiful."

She smiled at him brightly, then she stepped around him and grabbed her gun, ammo bag, and cartridges. "What am I going to do with these? I don't want to be slammed into the ground again." He chuckled again and walked over placing his hands on the items, willing his shadows to wrap around them. Amber's mouth dropped open slightly as she watched her weapons melt away. "That is awesome. You need to take my cross, too, though." She snapped it off her neck and held it out to him as another shadow swallowed it up.

"I'll give them back to you once we leave the airport." The Nosferatu leaned in and placed his lips to her cheek, giving it a soft peck. "Are we ready to go now?"

She nodded, her cheeks flaming red once more as she grabbed her duffle bag off the bed and slung it over her head. They both headed out the front door and climbed out into Integra's limousine. Walter and Integra sat opposite of Amber and Alucard, both smirking as they eyed Amber's outfit.

"You know, you three don't have to go with me. I can handle this on my own." Amber looked between the vampire, the lady knight, and the butler quietly.

Integra smirked then tossed a pack of cigarettes at the female, which she caught and unwrapped then pulled one out with her teeth. "You didn't really think I was going to let Alucard go to America alone, now did you?"

Amber shook her head as she lit her cigarette. "No, I suppose not. By the way, I have no idea how long I am going to be there so who is going to look after London while we are gone?"

Walter spoke up this time. "I have already arranged all that. Thankfully, Alucard knows a certain vampire who is willing to take over while we are gone and we have our most trusted squad leader handling the day to day operations."

"Seras Victoria. She definitely became a worthy vampire during the war with the Major. I must say that I am very proud of her." Alucard chuckled as he looked over at Amber, who looked back with a raised eyebrow. "I turned her into a vampire about 10 years ago. She refused to drink blood at first, but when her human lover was dying, his last request was to for Seras to drink from him. She became a true Draculina that night." He laughed again when the 20 year olds mouth dropped open.

"I-I see." Amber brought her cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply as she looked out the window. She could feel the Nosferatu's eyes on her and she nearly jumped when he rested his hand on top of hers, covering it. Her cheeks burned a deep red as she pulled her mp3 player out and shoved her ear buds in quietly. She started playing _Dance with the Devil_ by Breaking Benjamin and closed her eyes as she relaxed in her seat, drifting off to the music.

* * *

Amber sighed as she stepped off the plane, rubbing her eyes as she looked around. She wasn't used to the sun or the heat of Georgia. "Damn, I wish I had bought some sunglasses before I decided to come to this."

The Nosferatu laughed quietly and held out his hand. A pair of sunglasses laid in them. They looked identical to his, but with a black film over the glass. "I had these made for you just in case this happened."

Amber smirked, looking up at the vampire as she took the glasses out of his hand and flipped them open, sliding them on her face. "Thank you, Alucard."

They went through the airport security without any trouble. Amber was surprised with all the silver they were carrying. They stood by the luggage carousel quietly, waiting for their suitcases and duffle bags. Amber grabbed hers once it came around and slung it over her shoulder. She heard an unfamiliar "Oof!" which made her turn around. She saw a young man, who looked to be about 24, laying sprawled out on the ground.

"Are you alright?" She held her hand out to help the man up. He had silver hair that had grown to a little bit past his ears, emerald green eyes, high cheek bones. Smiling, the boy took her hand and she lifted him to his feet with ease.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to stand so close. I was trying to tap you on the back. You're Amber Steadman, right?" He smiled quietly as Amber eyed him. He was wearing a white button up under a blue suit jacket and blue jeans with black dress shoes.

"Yes, I am." Amber pointed behind herself at the blonde lady knight and black and gray haired man. "That is Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing and Walter C. Dornez." She eyed the both of them quietly. "Where is Alucard?"

A smooth arm wrapped around her waist and she nearly jumped as she looked up into the face of her smirking vampire. "I am right here, my dear."

The boy looked between the four of them then smiled brightly. "Great! The more the merrier! My name is Christopher Donnelly. I was your father's latest apprentice. He asked me to escort you to the mansion once you got here."

"Great." Amber smirked as she watched the young male. "Before we go anywhere Christopher, I have a little test for you." She stepped away from the smirking vampire and grabbed the boys arm stepping away from her group. He eyed her questioningly then gasped as she spun him back to face them. "Go on apprentice. Tell me which one the vampire is."

He blinked then eyes the trio quietly. "The man in red and black is too clichéd to be a vampire. The woman is too stern looking and the older gentleman is too stiff. Was that a trick question?"

Amber bent over as she laughed into her hand holding her stomach with the other. After she calmed down, she stood straight and watched the boy, grinning widely. "Your mentor must have been a terrible teacher." She waved her finger at the nicely dressed man who was grinning at her. He stepped over and slid his glasses down the bridge of his nose slightly, his crimson eyes glowing. Amber watched as Christopher's face drained of blood and couldn't help but snicker again. "I'd like you to meet the vampire, Alucard. Oh, and if anybody tries to attack him while we are here, I will personally put a bullet in their head. He is perfectly safe unless Integra tells him otherwise, so I wouldn't piss her off. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded as he stared at the No-Life-King, still shocked. Amber snapped her fingers in his face and the boy blinked before smiling weakly. "Yes, ma'am. Right this way, please."

Alucard chuckled as he wrapped an arm back around the girl's waist and the group followed the young boy out into the sunlight. "You certainly know how to put people in their place, my dear."

Amber giggled as she placed a cigarette between her teeth and lit it. "Well, I had a younger brother who needed to be put in his place a lot." She smiled sadly as she looked to the ground. She wondered if Kenny would have been a vampire hunter as well. Christopher led them to a black limousine with a SUV parked behind it.

"We'll put your…larger…luggage," He eyed the covered up coffin the four Hellsing guards were carrying out, "in the SUV. The rest can go in the limo with you." Amber nodded and waved at the men, then pointed at the car. They nodded back and headed over to it as Christopher popped the trunk for them. Amber walked over to the back door of the limo and smiled at the driver as he pulled the door opened for her. She stepped to the side to let Walter and Integra in, watching them for a moment. When she turned back to driver, she jumped backwards a bit because he was bowing deeply at her.

"W-What are you doing, Sir?" She stuttered as he looked up at her.

"You are Blake Cross's daughter. That means you are of nobility, Miss Steadman. We have to bow in the presence of someone so important." She reached out and touched his shoulder gently, which made him jump.

"Please. Don't bow to me. I am nothing special, I do not deserve that." He blinked as he placed a shocked look on his face.

"B-But, Miss Steadman! I must." She stared at the man in complete shock, then she nodded quietly as she climbed into the limousine, sliding to the farthest side. Alucard got in and sat beside her, his eyes trained on the back of her head.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Amber nodded but didn't look at the vampire. He deserved to be bowed to, not her. She was a no body who lost her family when she was 16. She read manga and killed ghouls because she thought it was fun. She didn't deserve to be treated like royalty...

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a distinct growl near her ear. Blinking, she turned her face back to the interior of the cab. Christopher was sitting across from her, eyeing Alucard quietly. The boy's hand was on her knee, which he quickly removed when another low snarl sounded. She reached over and pinched the vampire's side, glaring at him over her glasses. He scoffed and sat back, wrapped an arm around Amber's shoulder. She heard an indistinct cough sound in front of her and it made her eye the 24 year old. "Yes, Christopher?"

"I was trying to explain to you why the driver bowed to you. You are the last living decendant of the Cross family. They have been noble vampire hunters since the 15th century. You are of noble blood. You will always be treated with respect from now on." Amber bared her teeth slightly as she looked at the floor of the limo. She didn't like the sound of that. "We are only 5 minutes away from the mansion. So we should be there soon." Amber nodded as she looked out the window quietly.

This was going to be another long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Amber rubbed her temples as she sat on the floor of her father's bedroom. She had been in Georgia for three days and everything was starting to get to her. From the people bowing as she walked by to all the papers she was having to sign. Sighing, she grabbed her Casull and slipped it into her leg holster then slid her cross over her neck. She needed to get out of this place for a while.

Quickly, she walked out of her room and down the hall to the large staircase. Looking around to make sure no one was around, she walked down the stairs and out the front door quickly, stepping out into the sunlight. Groaning from the throbbing it caused, she flipped out her sunglasses and slipped them on before walking out to the black 67' Mustang that sat in the drive way. They gave her the keys the first day she showed up, saying it used to belong to her father. She jumped into the driver seat and started the car quietly, smirking as the rumble drove through her body. The car was amazing and so well maintained. It purred quietly as she let it idle for a moment, then she buckled up and drove it out of the gates.

* * *

Integra watched as the 20 year old drove out of the gates and headed towards the main highway. Sighing, she lit the cigar in her mouth and turned toward Walter, who was standing nearby.

"Should I let Alucard know that she left?" Walter eyed the lady knight quietly.

"No, I can understand why she needed to leave right now. This is a lot for any person to handle. She has spent the last 20 years thinking she was odd, alone, and of no importance to this world. Now she is of nobility, an heiress to a great name, and the leader of a large Organization." The knight smirked as she looked up at Walter. "Do you remember when we met Blake Cross at the international meeting of the hunters?"

"Ah, yes. Such a strong-willed man. He held up the power in his name very well." Walter smiled as he walked over to Integra.

"He did, indeed. I can see where Amber gets her fire." The lady knight laughed quietly as she walked over to the telephone. "Come. We need to get in touch with Seras and Ferguson to see how things are doing in London."

Walter bowed before following the lady knight out of the room. "Yes, madam."

* * *

Amber pulled into a parking space in front of the mall and got out, locking the car behind her. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked up at the large place. She hadn't been to one of these in years. She always though they were too crowded. After making sure that her gun was hidden well beneath her trench coat she walked into the bustling money palace quietly. The place was packed with people, mainly teenagers, who walked about gossiping to their friends or playing on their smartphones. Rolling her eyes quietly, she walked around, looking into various stores.

After wandering around for about an hour, she found a Barnes and Noble. Grinning, she walked in and headed straight for the manga shelf. She decided that she needed some more reading materials. Glancing through the many shelves she stopped when she found a section that held the books she wanted. After snatching the latest copies off the three she wanted off the shelf, Amber walked over to the counter and laid them down. A young boy stood behind the counter and smiled at her. "Is this all?"

"Yes, please." He wrung her up and placed her books in a bag before handing them back to her. She thanked him and walked out, looking back around. She grabbed a coffee at the Starbucks and sipped on it as she sat in the courtyard and began reading. She never noticed the tall figure that sat across from her for a while until she heard a soft, coughing sound. Looking up from her book, her eyes locked with pale green that was hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. Slowly, she took in the rest of the features of the man that sat before her. His hair was dark yellow that was spiked at the top of his head. He was wearing a blue coat and had a silver cross draped around his neck. Finally, her eyes landed on the thick scar that ran across his left cheek. Blinking, she smiled at the man who sat before her.

"Hello, young lady." He smiled back brightly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, Father." She pulled off her sunglasses and hooked them to the front of her shirt, then she looked back at the priest quietly.

"And how are you today, lass?" He picked his coffee cup off the table and took a small sip.

"I'm fine. Kind of wondering why a member of the Iscariot Organization is here, though." She smiled at him quietly as he eyed her.

"So, you know that I am from Iscariot. What else do you know, wee lass?" The male's eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the female run her fingers through her hair.

"You are the Paladin. Alexander Anderson. You are a regenerator. Created by the Vatican to kill vampires without being harmed yourself."

"How do you know of these things?"

"Because I am Blake Cross's daughter. You are in a lot of his records, Father." The priest watched the girl quietly for a moment, then smiled brightly.

"Blake Cross? You are the daughter he never met, correct?" Amber nodded as she watched the priest. "Well, I am sorry to hear about his passing, my dear child. It was quite a shame. Your father was a great man."

"Thank you for the condolences, Father." Amber stood, stuffing her book back into her bag. "I unfortunately have to go now. I do hope we meet again someday." She shook the Paladin's hand, then turned and walked off. When she was a good distance away, she pulled out her phone and dialed Alucard's number. Integra had given him a cell phone recently so he could keep up with the 20 year old. After about 3 rings, a very familiar deep voice answered the other end.

"Good evening, my dear." Amber smirked as she looked behind her. The Paladin wasn't far off so she ducked into a crowd then into the nearest crowded store.

"I have a serious problem going on. You won't believe who is stalking me at the mall." She heard a low growl come from the other end, which caused her to blink.

"Who is it, Amber? Why did you leave this mansion alone?" Baring her teeth, she looked out the window of the store she was in. Anderson was on the other side, looking around quietly.

"I left because I was having a mental breakdown from the stress I was put under. Don't be mad at me. And….It's Anderson." She jumped as a roar blasted through the phone.

"Where are you exactly?"

"I'm at the front street mall. Currently hiding in the Hot Topic store."

"I'll be there soon. Avoid him at all cost and stay in crowd areas." The line died and Amber groaned as she shoved her Droid back in her front pocket. Watching closely, she saw the Paladin nearing the store so she jumped in between a group of teenagers, following them out. They stared at her for a moment, giving her cold glares, so as soon as she could, she jumped into the next crowd and continued walking. Glancing around once again, her eyes caught sight of the tall priest's blond hair. He apparently saw her sooner than she had hoped. Quickly, she ducked into the next crowded store she could find then took off, sprinting down the aisle and slamming into the storage room door. Running faster now that she was free of the crowds, Amber made a beeline for the exit. She was only a few steps away from touching the door when the singing of metal flew through the air.

She screamed as the sharp end of the blade sliced through her arm, tearing the meat in half. Cupping her wound with her free hand, the 20 year old slammed herself into the exit door and out into parking lot. She made it about 5 feet away from the building when she slammed into a semi-soft chest. Looking up, her eyes met crimson. Alucard growled, looking up when he watched the door burst open again and the Paladin step into the light.

Laughing quietly, the priest pulled out two of his blessed swords. "Well now. If it isn't the Hellsing's tame lap dog. I knew I smelt a heathen on that girl."

"Father Anderson, I never thought I'd see you again. Your arms grew back nicely." Alucard pulled his Jackal out of his coat and aimed it at the priest.

"No thanks to you, vampire." The Paladin smirked as he flipped the blades in his hand. The Nosferatu wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders tightly, causing her to wince. The priest ran forward then, swords ready. Alucard jumped backwards, getting a considerable height in the air, then landed on the roof of a storage building that was behind him. Quickly, he set the 20 year old on the roof, then pushed himself off the edge to meet Anderson in the air. He fired a single round into the Paladin's head and sent him back onto the ground.

Amber watched as the priest's blood splattered across the concrete, pulling out her Casull without thinking. The Nosferatu stood over the body quietly, waiting for something. Within minutes the Paladin moved, swinging his holy blade towards Alucard's middle. Amber watched as if it was happening in slow motion, like a movie reel that had been paused and moved scene by scene. She aimed to the priest's blade and pulled the trigger. It shattered and fell to pieces inches from the vampire's abdomen. Growling, Anderson stood and backed away from the human and the vampire, pulling a bible out of his coat.

"You win this round, vampire. You better thank your little human for that. I'll get you next time, you god damn heathen." The Paladin flipped open the book and Amber watched as the pages tore out and surrounded his form before flying into the air and vanishing.

Alucard scoffed as he replaced the Jackal back into his coat and jumped back onto the roof of the building. Looking down at Amber, he glared before grabbing her by the arm and lifting her so she could stand. Pulling off her over shirt before she could protest, the vampire leaned down and wrapped his lips around her wound, drinking heavily on the blood that was spilling out. He ran his tongue along the gash and felt it seal up slightly. Finally, he ripped open his wrist with his fangs and pressed his wrist to her mouth. He growled as she latched onto it and began drinking, the vampire smoothed out her hair with his free hand.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Amber. Going out with no one to protect you? What the hell were you thinking?" The 20 year old pulled her lips away after a moment and looked up at the glaring Nosferatu.

"You wouldn't understand. My head is reeling from everything that has happened recently. I needed to go out and clear my head." Sighing, she pushed away from him and jumped off the storage building, walking over to her bag, which she had thrown away when she ran out of the mall. When she turned around a force slammed her into the wall, pinning her wrists above her head. The Nosferatu growled lowly, staring at her as he willed his glasses and hat to melt away.

"And you obviously don't understand that I care for you, human. You are more precious to me than anything I have in this world right now." He grabbed the girl's chin and forced her face up to meet his because she had turned it away. "You are mine. I will not let anyone take you away from me, especially that Judas Priest. Do you understand me now?"

Amber's cheeks flamed a brilliant red as she watched the vampire in front of her. He was still glaring but the fury in his eyes had died away. Nodding slowly, she spoke. "Y-Yes, Alucard. I understand now."

After a moment of staring at her, he smirked. "Good." Alucard dropped his arms to his side and stepped back watching the 20 year old. She pushed herself off the wall then wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly, burying her face in his chest. The vampire froze as he stared down at her for a moment then smiled as he slid his arms around her shoulders. Willing his black shadows to wrap around their bodies, Alucard mumbled. "Let's go, little human."

As they sank into the darkness, Amber turned her face up to look at the vampire and smiled. The Nosferatu could easily describe it as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

**I must unfortunately say that I am stuck on the next chapter. But I hope to have it done and up by next week. Keep giving me reviews! Its whats going to keep me going. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_She was walking along the dark streets of London, looking around at the random people that walked in the opposite direction of her. She had no idea where she was going, but she had the feeling that she had somewhere important to be. Sighing, she forced herself to stop alongside of a black wrought-iron fence. Her eyes were locked on the ground as she stared off trying to figure out what she was doing. That's when she heard the distinct sound of a zippo being flicked closed._

"_It's been a long time, Amber."_

_She jerked her eyes up and locked them with gray-blue. He was wearing a black rounded-up fedora. His hair was slightly long and curly, hanging just below his hat. She hadn't seen this man in 4 years. How could he be here now?_

"_Hello, Thomas." He smiled as he blew the smoke out of his mouth. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see my little apprentice. It has been so long. You murdered your family then vanished. I haven't been able to find you for years. Why are you back in America?" Amber stared the male quietly._

"_I had to come back to claim my biological father's title. I see you still have the zippo I gave you, McBride." The male smirked as he looked at the lighter._

"_Yes. This is very precious to me. Just as you always were. You were handed such a poor life, between the nightmare and your special sight. I honestly thought you were going to go insane at one point, my dear." The 20 year old glared at the man that sat before her. He was her mentor for years. Teaching her everything that she needed to know._

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence." She rolled her eyes._

"_Amber. This is serious. This is no ordinary dream." He shrugged away from the fence and walked closer to her, then he reached out, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'm really here. I'm waiting for you to come to me."_

_She stared at him quietly. "You never came…I called out your name so many times that day and you never came! You said you would come whenever I needed you!" Amber stepped back away from him and bumped into a semi-soft wall of flesh. Looking up through her hair, she saw a glowing white grin._

"_I don't know who you are, dog, but you need to leave my human alone." Alucard pulled out his Jackal and aimed it towards the male's head._

_Thomas laughed as he stood stared at the red clad vampire. "And who are you?"_

"_My name is Alucard." The Nosferatu wrapped his arm around the 20 year olds waist. "And she is mine, so you best leave her be."_

_He laughed again as he stepped back. "You obviously don't know who you are dealing with."_

_Alucard glared at the laughing male then started to pull the trigger on his gun. Amber gasped and slammed the vampire to the side just before the bullet flew out of the barrel. She fell towards the ground…_

* * *

And she woke up as she fell backwards onto her bed. Blinking, the 20 year looked around. "Was I sleep walking?"

"Yes, you were." Alucard stepped out of the wall and walked over to where he was standing in front of Amber. He held out a white gloved hand to help her up, which she took immediately. The vampire pulled Amber to her feet then wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against his chest. The 20 year old had no idea what was going on. She blinked and looked up at the Nosferatu questioningly.

"A-Alucard?"

"Who was that in your dream, Amber?" Her eyes widened and she balled her hands up into fists as she tried to find the right words to say.

"His name is Thomas McBride. He was my mentor since I was 5. He helped me understand everything that was happening to me." The vampire stared down at her and frowned before he pulled her over to the couch in her father's bedroom and sat down on it, pulling her into his lap at the same time.

"What were you going through, my dear?" Alucard ran his hand over the girl's hair, staring at her quietly.

"Well, my sight. Vampires….they look human to me but it's like I can see the things they are hiding. Their eyes mainly…I don't care what color they are to a regular person's eyes. They are ALWAYS glowing red to me. Always. Their eyes could be blue, green, brown, or grey. They are always red to me. Kind of makes me glad that your eyes are red anyways." She smiled at him slightly.

"If you see every vampire's eyes as red then how do you know that mine are not another color?" She stared at the vampire for a moment then closed her eyes as she focused on her sight. When she opened them again, the hazel in her eyes was gone and all that was left was the blue.

"Because I can make it go away for a little bit. Your eyes are still red, King." She smiled at him brightly then rubbed her temples as the sight came back.

"That is very interesting, my dear. Now…What are the other issues you had to deal with?" The vampire ran his fingers through the girl's hair as he continued to stare at her, smirking slightly.

"Nightmare…I've had the same nightmare since I was 5 years old. I'm in complete darkness, surround by glowing red eyes and white hands. The hands reach out, they grab me then they start twisting and breaking my bones, pulling me apart, limb by limb. I can't scream. I can't call for help. They rip my throat out." The 20 year old held onto the sides of her head as the memories of her nightmare flooded through her mind.

Alucard reached out and took her hands, pulling them away slowly. "Amber, I am here. It is just a dream. It's not real."

She blinked and looked over at the vampire before nodding. He was right, of course. It was only a dream. She sighed and stood up, walking over to the window and looked out at the full moon. Grinning slightly, she looked over her shoulder at the vampire.

"Did you realize that it had only been a month since we've met each other?" The vampire smirked as he let his glasses and hat melt away.

"Is that so?" The Nosferatu stood and walked over to the 20 year old, making sure he was standing directly in front of her. Amber nodded as she spun on her heel to face him completely.

"Yes. We met on a full moon, one month ago." She smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around her own midsection, watching the vampire with a bright glow in her eyes. She found it hard to believe that a vampire could make her feel this way, but the King was the only person who brought out her true smile. She reached out and took the vampire's hand, looking at the markings that were printed into the top of his glove. _Hellsing, Hells Gate Arrested, Gott Mit Uns, and Shine in Heaven Now. _There were more strange markings written around the outside of one of the 2 circles and a pinnacle on the inside of another circle with 5 symbols written between the points of the star.

She was so fascinated with his glove that she didn't notice when the other hand rose up and caught her chin. She blinked as the vampire turned her face up to his. Their eyes locked and the Nosferatu smiled a genuine smile as leaned in closer to the 20 year old. She bit her lower lip as he pressed his forehead to hers for a moment. She knew what was about to happen and was very nervous.

"My dear, is this your first kiss?" Her cheeks turned a deep red as she watched Alucard.

"I-I…uh…." She looked at the ground, before glancing back up at the vampire. "Y-Yes it is."

He grinned, "I will make sure you never forget it." The vampire turned his face to the side ever so slightly and leaned in a bit more as he breathed against her face. The 20 year old inhaled deeply as her eyelids fluttered closed. The smell of Alucard's breath was intoxicating to her. It only made her want to move closer. As if reading the female's mind, Alucard wrapped his arm around her waist while sliding his free hand into her hair at the base of her neck. Her cheeks colored a deep red as he pulled her flush against his chest before capturing her lips with his own. Amber's body froze as an electric current coursed through her. She wrapped her arms around the No-Life-King's neck, her lips responding with his quickly. She felt like she could to this forever.

And she probably would have…if the entire house didn't just shake them apart.

* * *

**Well...there is Chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was finding it difficult to put that last part in there. I was afraid many people would hate it. Well...anyways! I love that so many have read this much and I love all of you guys! I'm going to keep on writing so I hope to have chapter 12 up this week or next! Let me know what you guys would like to see! I'm open to suggestions! Until next time! Chow~! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

"Alucard! Make sure that Integra and Walter are safe!" Amber ran out into the hallway as the Nosferatu followed, loading her Casull with her holy rounds. The vampire nodded at her before vanishing through the wall. Amber sprinted to the edge of the stairs and froze when she looked down at the chaos. Her soldiers were running all around the bottoms floors as ghouls poured in through the front door. They were firing hard at the puppets, but to no avail as they just kept marching in. Amber's eyes widened in shock as the first line of ghouls tore through the front ranks in 2 minutes, creating more of their own kind.

The huntress stepped back as she felt bile rise in her throat. This couldn't be happening. She had only been here a week. She was already failing her father. Tears rolled down her face as she doubled over and threw up onto the blood red carpet. She stumbled backwards as she heard the dying screams of the men on the first floor. _This isn't happening! It can't be!_ She brought herself to her feet and ran back down the hallway a bit. Her eyes widened as her vision began to blur and her head throbbed. _What the fuck is going on?!_ Amber fell onto her hands and knees as the pain in her head pounded harder.

She could feel her tears still pouring as she sat on the floor. _No….I will not go down without a fight! _A grin split her face as her vision came back clearer than ever. She wasn't going to go down unless they tore her to pieces. The 20-year-old felt something shift in her eyes and head as she turned back towards the stairs. "I won't back down!"

She took off running and jumped onto the stairs' handle, sliding down it on the middle of her boots as she gripped her Casull and aimed it at the first enemy she saw. Quickly, she fired, dissipating it to dust. The female laughed, firing on all she came across as she slid down the banister, killing every ghoul in sight on the third and second floors. As she neared a group of them that were trying to get up the stairs, Amber sent a hail of bullets into their ranks, tearing them down within seconds. Her eyes widened with glee as pushed herself into the air, grabbing a ghoul's head as she sailed in a flip. She quickly, tore the head away from the body and threw it into the head of the vampire that just came through the door. The 20 year old landed on top of the female that barged in and brought her to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me, you whore! Who do you think you are?" The female Nosferatu froze when Amber placed the barrel of her Casull against her head.

"I am Amber Marie Steadman-Cross. This is my home. And you are the one who barged into my place." The 20-year-old grinned as she watched the vampire's eyes widen.

"You are the Cross bloodline?" Amber nodded, smirking. "You are who I'm after t-" She shut up when Amber pressed the barrel harder.

"Who are you? Why did you do this?"

"M-My name is Amelia." The fear of dying so soon was clearly visible on girl's face. Amber took in the full look of the person she was straddling. She looked no more than 16 with blood red eyes and brown hair. The huntress stared at the female below her in silence.

"You're so young…" The girl grinned before she brought her fist around and slammed it into the side of Amber's head, sending the 20-year-old into the wall beside her.

Amber felt the breath leave her body as she hit the wall and slid to the floor. Gasping as she held onto her chest, she looked up at the young child who walked closer to her.

"You are very disappointing. They told me that you would be the strongest person here. Now look at you…laying there, trying to catch your breath." The girl reached down and wrapped her cold fingers around Amber's neck and lifted her off the ground. The huntress clawed at the girl's hand, gasping again. _No…Not like this. _Amber brought her fist forward and slammed it into Amelia's chest. She had a feeling it didn't hurt the girl but the sheer force of the hit shocked the girl into letting Amber go.

The huntress jerked her father's cross off her neck and flipped it in her hand so she was holding it like a dagger. She took a step forward and swung her leg around, connecting her foot to the side of the female's face, sending her sprawling into the crowd of ghouls. Grinning wide, the 20-year-old blinked the blood that was pouring down her face, out of her eyes.

"Come on! Get up! Fight me, child!" Amber laughed lowly as she watched the girl sit up, rubbing the side of her face. "Come on! You bust in here asking for it. SO FIGHT ME!"

The girl growled lowly before she grinned and snapped her fingers. "Get her."

Amber's eyes widened in shock as white clad hands reached out and grabbed her arms and legs, lifting her into the air. "NO!" She screamed as she jerked her hand free and slammed her cross into the head of a ghoul. The body fell to the ground before she could pull it back out as another pair of hands reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm tightly. Screaming, Amber arched her back in pain as the ghouls hands twisted her limbs. Tears flooded her eyes as she looked around her. She was surrounded by glowing red eyes and they were trying to tear her apart. _My dream…it wasn't a nightmare. It was a premonition of how I was going to die._ Blood and tears blacked out her eyes as she pulled against the forces that were only moments away from tearing her apart. She screamed as she felt the first bone break in her left arm and pierce through the skin. The pain was blinding. She felt her eyes roll back in her head. She was about to pass out when a voice broke through the growling and her own screams.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3, 2, 1. Approval of Situation A Recognized. Commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until all enemies have been rendered silent."

The 20-year-olds sight returned as she stared up at the ceiling. Black shadows covered the walls, millions of centipedes crawling everywhere. Within seconds, she fell to the ground as the hands that were holding her fell away from their bodies. Groaning, forced herself into a sitting position as she wiped the blood from her face. Alucard had the 16-year-old pinned to the wall with his hand on her throat. His hair was writhing around his face, his eyes locked on the girl, who was whimpering in agony. Amber listened quietly and realized that the entire house had become silent. Her eyes landed on the floor where piles of dusted surround her. A glint caught her eye and she reached out, picking up her cross from a pile. She smirked as she looked at it, bringing her legs under her body as her eyes stayed locked on the cool metal in her hand. With slow movements, the huntress brought herself to her feet then slowly walked over to where the King was standing. He glanced over at her useless arm, which was dangling by her side, and growled as he applied more pressure to the girl's throat.

Amber tapped his side and the Nosferatu dropped the girl to the floor before stepping back. His shadows slowly vanished, receding back into the vampire's body. "Alucard. Can you please fasten this back around my neck?" She held her cross out for him to see. Nodding, the vampire grabbed the leather cords and slowly tied them back around Amber's neck. She felt him walk away for a moment then return, pressing the handle of the Casull into the palm of her hand. She gripped it tightly then aimed the barrel against the girl's forehead. Amelia's eyes widened as she stared at glistening metal between her eyes. "Now. You are going to tell me who set you up to do this, child."

Amelia smirked then laughed lowly as she sat back. "Are you stupid? You really don't know? Pfft…" The girl's laugh was cut short and replaced by an agonizing scream as the huntress blew the girl's left arm clean off her body. "Shit! O-Okay…Damn. The one who sent me was…..Adrian Black."

"Adrian Black?" Amber scoffed then aimed the barrel at the girl's forehead again. "Any more information?"

"That's all I know, I swear! He sent me with a group of ghouls to come and kill you! He said he wanted the Cross Bloodline wiped clean off the map." The girl began pouring beads of sweat as she stared at Amber.

"Well then," Amber grinned as she stiffened her arm a bit to take the recoil of her gun. "I have no further use for you." She squeezed the trigger and smirked as brains, skull, and blood splattered the back of the wall. Sighing, the 20-year-old let her gun fall out of her hand and gripped her broken arm. Slowly, she turned to face the true King. He was staring at her in silence, a grin spreading across his face. "Alucard, did you get all of the ghouls?"

He nodded slowly as he locked eyes with Amber. "Yes. Every single one of those pests have been eradicated from the house. Walter and Integra are in your bedroom."

"What about my men and Christopher. Can you tell me if any of them are still alive?" She stepped closer to the vampire who usually dwarfed her, her eyes drifting to the floors above them.

"Most of the humans that were in this building are still alive as well as Christopher. They are all on the fourth floor. I do believe they think you are up there." The vampire reached out and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you not in pain?"

Amber blinked then looked down at her limp arm, staring at the torn muscles and tissue that was protruding out of her skin surrounding an alabaster stick. It took her a moment to realize that it was her bone. She could feel the immense pain coming from it but was finding it easy to block with her mind. "I'm fine. Let's go upstairs."

Alucard nodded and grabbed the girl's gun, sliding it into his jacket before it picked her up and phased them to the top floor. Amber hopped out of his arms as soon as they hit solid ground and started walking toward the line of men who were protecting her bedroom door. They all stared at her in shock as she walked up slowly. Christopher pushed through them, followed by Integra and Walter. They met her halfway, their gazes shifting between her face and her arm. Finally, Christopher spoke up.

"A-Amber…Your arm…"

"It's fine. I need a status report on the house and its damage. I want it in the next few hours. Understood?" The male nodded and relayed the orders to the men behind them, who took off running around them.

"Well…What about your eyes? They are a solid hazel." Christopher pointed at the girl's face who blinked at him.

"What?" Amber raised an eyebrow at him then moved over to the mirror and looked at her own eyes in the reflection. The blue was completely gone, melted away by the hazel that usually only surrounded her pupils. Blinking, Amber stared at herself for a moment then rubbed the side of her head. Concentrating hard, she forced the yellow back and smiled as the blue returned quickly. Spinning on her heal, she looked at the group in front of her. "Everything is fine guys. See? My eyes are back-"

Gasping, the huntress fell to her knees as pain racked her whole body. She watched as everyone ran towards her. She felt the air in her lungs vanish as the pain increased with each second. Her eyes locked with crimson as Alucard kneeled in front of her. He was saying something but she couldn't hear anything expect a loud ringing in her ears. Reaching out, she gripped the vampire's vest as her vision blurred. _Dear God…I must be dying. This pain is unbearable. Alucard! Help me! _She tried speaking out loud but she still couldn't breathe from the pain. Tears flooded her eyes as she fell forward into the vampire's chest. _Please, don't let me die here._

She felt something brush against her forehead, then air forced its way back into her lungs. Coughing, she took deep breaths until she could breathe somewhat normal. Looking around, she watched as the ground moved away from her. Amber groaned, closing her eyes as her head began swimming. "I-I want to sleep…"

"Then sleep, my little human."

She smiled weakly as she rested her head against what she thought was a soft pillow. "Stay with me?"

"Of course."

Nodding, Amber let the darkness that had been dancing at the edge of her vision, finally take over.

* * *

**Another chapter finished and posted. I hoped you guys liked it. And I love the reviews I've gotten so far on my story. You guys make me feel so great. Next chapter is going to be a little bit lighter I think. Well...Until Next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Amber smiled as she watched the lady knight in the driver seat off the 67' Mustang. Integra was doing an amazing job, seeing as she had never drove an American stick shift car before. Her Droid buzzed in her lap, so she picked it up and hit the unlock button, smiling when she saw it was a text from the vampire. Alucard was adapting to his new phone very easily. He had learned to text after the huntress had shown him how, only once.

Alucard: _Is my master doing well at driving, my dear?_

Amber: _Yes. I'm finding it difficult to believe that she had never drove a stick shift before._

Alucard: _Integra has always been full of surprises, my dear. I am going for a walk so I will text you later tonight._

Amber: _Alright. Be careful, King. I'll see you later._

The huntress slipped her phone in the glove compartment of the car and looked in the back seat at the butler who was sitting calmly as he watched Integra. His hands were clasped tightly together in his lap and his legs were crossed.

"Walter…are you okay?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she shifted in her seat so she was facing him better.

He smiled at the huntress, "Yes, Amber. I am just not used to being drove around."

Amber laughed quietly into her hand. "Sir Integra, pull into that gas station over there."

The blonde nodded and pulled into the gas station slowly. After some instructions from Amber they pulled up to a gas pump and got out. The butler was trying to hide the shaking in his hands. Amber couldn't help but to turn away and laugh quietly into her hand once more. "I'm going to get some things in the store. Walter, can you fill up the gas tank and I'll pay for it while I'm in there."

The butler nodded once more as the lady knight stepped up beside Amber before following the huntress into the convenient store. Amber grabbed a few various snacks and a bottle of Mountain Dew. She watched, smiling slightly as the Lady Knight looked around store, grabbing things to look at, then putting them back. "Sir, would you like to get something? I'll buy." Integra looked up at the huntress for a moment then nodded and grabbed a few things before walking over to Amber.

"What's that green bottle you have resting on your cast?"

Amber smiled and grabbed another bottle out of the store's cooler before handing it to the lady knight. "It's a soda called Mountain Dew. You should try it." When the lady knight shook her head, Amber stopped her. "If you at least try it, I'll try something that you like that I'm not used to. Okay?"

After a moment's hesitation, Integra took the bottle from Amber's hand and nodded. "Have you ever smoked a cigar before, Amber?"

"No. Can't say that I have." They walked up to the counter and the clerk wrung everything up. "Gas at pump 5 as well and a carton of Black 100's cigarettes please." The clerk nodded then put everything in a bag for the two before giving Amber the price. She paid quickly and they both walked back out to the car. "Walter. You can drive us from now on."

The butler let out a sigh of relief and nodded before opening the car door for the two ladies. Amber climbed into the back, followed by the lady knight who took a seat. "Walter, can you please hand me two cigars?"

"Two, my lady?"

"Miss Steadman and I have come to an agreement. If I try this green drink here then she will try one of my cigars." The butler smiled and nodded as he handed two little brown sticks to the Lady Knight. Integra held one out to the huntress. Amber took it out of her hand and held out a green bottle to the knight. They both cracked open their bottles and took a sip at the same time. Integra's eyes widened a bit as she let the liquid roll in her mouth for a moment before swallowing. "This tastes amazing. Why haven't I ever tried this before?"

Amber smiled slightly as she took another sip from her own bottle. "I believe that is because you are of a high class, Sir. This is not offered to nobles in England." Integra sipped from the bottle then smiled at the huntress.

"You must try the cigar now, Miss Steadman." Amber nodded as placed the cigar's end between her teeth before pulling out her own zippo, lighting the tip of the cigar. She inhaled deeply then blew out the excess smoke in her lungs.

"This is probably the smoothest thing I have ever smoked." Integra smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. If you ever want another one, just come and ask me." Amber nodded then smiled as she continued smoking from the cigar quietly. The huntress and the lady knight shared each other's snacks as they head back towards the mansion, talking about past experiences and laughing at various stories. Walter turned up the driveway of the Cross mansion and hit the brakes immediately.

"Walter? What's wrong?" Amber said as she steadied herself.

"Miss Steadman...You may want to have a look at this." Amber raised an eyebrow as the butler got out of the car then opened the door for her. She climbed out quickly and turned towards the house. What she saw made her jaw drop open. The yard was completely destroyed, pieces of the center fountain scattered across the lawn. Trees uprooted from the ground. She stared at the mayhem for a moment longer until she heard a distinct male voice let out a roar. Her eyes shot up to the sound and Amber's eyes widened. Two men were stalking towards each other from opposite sides of the yard and gaining speed. When Amber's eyes focused on the two figures she saw that the one stalking from the left was her Nosferatu, Alucard. The male gaining speed in his walk from the right was her mentor, Thomas Mcbride.

* * *

**Interesting yes? Sorry. Not much Alucard in here. I thought it was high time the Knight and the Huntress became friends. I actually dreamt this chapter up. I hope you like it! Leave me reviews! I need it to keep going and send suggestions on what you would like to see happen!**


End file.
